


Girl Crush

by freudensteins_monster



Series: Mini Fic Prompts [7]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, Girl Crush, Jealousy, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Single White Female, Songfic, Stalking, Tumblr Prompt, mini fic meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4405511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freudensteins_monster/pseuds/freudensteins_monster





	Girl Crush

[Based on a tumblr post.](http://freudensteins-monster.tumblr.com/post/124472486776/send-me-character-s-and-a-letter-and-ill-write) Requested S. Music - Girl Crush by Little Big Town.

 

Sigyn was green with envy, as green as the mini skirt her rival, Lorelai, was wearing. No, rival was the wrong word. A rival had to know you existed, and neither Lorelai, nor the man in her arms, knew Sigyn existed.

She cursed Lorelai’s perfect blonde hair, and her perfect red lips, lips she would kiss if only to taste Loki on them. She cursed the stupid song that was playing that encouraged them to slow dance so close together. She wanted her hands to be the hands that were splayed across his chest, the hands moving down his torso. She wanted to feel that warmth against her skin. But no,  _she_ got to.

When Loki’s hands moved across Lorelai’s perfect ass Sigyn couldn’t take it anymore, grabbing her bag and rushing out of the club, her oblivious friends calling after her.

The following morning Sigyn bumped into Lorelai in the shared bathroom on her floor. Lorelai was chatting with her roommate, yet again rendering Sigyn invisible. Sigyn’s heart raced as she stole glances at Lorelai in the numerous mirrors, never daring to look at her directly. When Lorelai finally ducked into a shower stall Sigyn gasped for breath, quickly gathering her things and rushing out before her sickening infatuation had her hovering outside the stall in the hopes of catching a glimpse of the flawless skin that Loki coveted so much.

When Lorelai and her roommate walked passed Sigyn’s dorm room on the way to their own fifteen minutes later, Sigyn, with her ear to the door, could hear the object of her obsession grumbling about a misplaced tube of lipstick.


End file.
